A related art of a Patent Document 1 has disclosed a configuration in which, in a vehicle having a motor for each wheel, a parking lock mechanism is provided at each wheel, and when a parking lock request is outputted, by activating the parking lock mechanism of each wheel, the wheel is locked.
However, in a case where a plurality of parking lock mechanisms are activated, there arises a problem that increases power consumption.